Mon petit brun
by Nomuteiru Doragon
Summary: Une nouvelle, donc pas de suite. Est il toujours bon de garder ses sentiments et d'observer en silence? C'est en tout cas ce que pense la narratrice...


**Nouvelle de Décembre.**

_Mon petit brun._

Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que cela soit si simple...Et pourtant, la lame pénètre avec facilité la mince résistance que lui offre sa peau, pour finir sa course contre une côte. Mon regard emplis de folie croise ses magnifiques yeux surpris, et, tandis que la main tremblante lâche la source de mon pouvoir de vie et de mort, je repense aux évènements qui m'ont conduits jusqu'à ce funeste moment. Bien que le déclencheur n'ai fait acte de présence que quelques heures auparavant, il faut remonter loin, très loin, pour comprendre, c'est logique, ce n'est que du bon sens, il faut retourner au commencement.

Un enfant, environ huit ou neuf ans, jouant comme n'importe quel enfant. Le seul "problème", c'est qu'il est seul. La cause? Le groupe d'enfant qui arrive va nous en révéler la cause. Un petit blond, accompagné par deux rouquins. Ils jettent leur ballon sur le brun qui jouait paisiblement dans son coin aux billes. Ils ricanent, mais leur effet ne fonctionne pas comme ils l'auraient voulu: il les ignores. Il range ses billes et s'éloigne. Alors énervé, blessé dans ce qu'il découvrira être sa fierté d'homme, le petit blond lui lance avec haine un "Sale mutant!", avant de retourner jouer avec ses camarades amusés. Le petit brun s'en moque, il n'a peut-être pas d'amis, mais comme dit son père, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. Puis de toute façon il est premier de la classe, pas besoin des autres. Pourtant c'est vrai qu'il les envies à jouer tous ensemble, ça a l'air tellement plus amusant...Il le sait lui que malgré son handicap, un jour il trouvera quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment, pour ce qu'il est tout entier. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi son handicap, pourquoi on le traîte de mutant? C'est vrai, il n'a pas de pouvoir spéciaux, ni de bras en plus. Non, tout ce qu'il a lui, c'est deux yeux de couleurs différentes, bleu et gris. Comme un ciel où l'orage se profile...Ce qu'il ne sait pas ce petit brun, c'est que moi je l'observe en cachette, rougissante, moi je sais ce qu'il vaut. La première fois que mon coeur s'est mis à battre, tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il sortirait de ma poitrine, c'est quand je l'ai vu sauver un petit chat en train de se faire tapper, enfin sauver...prendre les coups à la place. Mais même comme ça, de cette manière, ça en faisait quand même un héros aux yeux de la petite fille innocente que j'étais, non?

Un adolescent, d'une quinzaine d'année. Par rapport aux autres garçons, il ne paye pas mine: plutôt petit, pas très beau, pas super sportif, quelques amis mais sans plus. Bref, pour mes copines, un type pas interessant. Moi ça fait bientôt sept ans que je l'observe de loin, le coeur battant à tout rompre, tellement timide que les rares fois où il est venu me passer un message je n'ai réussis qu'à bafouiller. Mes amies se moquent de lui, mais depuis ce temps j'ai compris que je l'aimais, et je n'y peux rien. Sa gentillesse, ses yeux, l'homme qu'il est, qu'il deviendra. Mais je ne lui dirais rien, j'ai bien trop peur du refus. Pourtant, je suis belle fille et on me jalouse, on méprise ma beauté. Les garçons dit populaires sont à mes pieds, mais pas lui. D'autres me font envies, de la même manière qu'on considère une confiserie, mais le seul avec qui je me vois finir ma vie, c'est lui, mon petit brun. Mais je me juge indigne de lui, pourquoi me direz vous? Simple, un mal a laissé place à un autre: ce ne sont plus les garçons qui l'embêtent, ce sont les filles qui s'en amusent. Ca me ronge de l'intérieur, de les voir lui faire du mal si facilement, à mon petit brun au coeur d'or. Mais je ne suis pas meilleure qu'elles, au lieu de prendre sa défense, je ne participe pas, je pretexte autre chose pour ne pas avoir à voir son visage attristé, qui me fendrait le coeur à moi aussi. Je pense à lui tout le temps, et le soir dans mon lit, je rêve de lui. Je découvre mes premières caresses avec lui, je découvre le plaisir avec lui, et je soupire, si seulement...Je laisse tomber ces filles là, et j'en trouve de plus sympathiques, je ne veux pas qu'il m'assimile à elle, je ne veux pas que qu'il m'assimile à sa tristesse, je veux simplement faire son bonheur.

Un jeune adulte de dix-neuf ans. Il n'est plus aussi renfermé sur lui-même, les épreuves du collège l'ont rendu plus fort, mais plus difficile à comprendre, à cerner. C'est devennu un déconneur, et en ayant rencontré les bonnes personnes, il est plutôt connu dans le lycée. Les populaires du collèges ont mal tourné, et leurs copines avec. Moi? Je suis une magnifique jeune femme, hardemment désirée par beaucoup d'homme, mais il reste le seul qui occupe mes pensées. J'ai connu quelques aventures, mais je ne veux que lui, je veux qu'il soit le premier, et le dernier...Mais plus je le regarde, et plus je suis triste, parce que je sais qu'il l'est et qu'il souffre. Derrière ses pitreries se cache une douleure, celle de n'être aimé d'aucune, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Et moi je maudis ma lâcheté, si j'allais vers lui, je pourrais soigner son mal. Mais lui ne montre rien, porte un faux sourire. Il n'y a que sur les photos que l'on peut voir sa détresse, en tout cas, moi je la vois. Et la mienne de détresse, est-ce qu'il peut la ressentir? Aux rares fêtes que l'on a faites ensemble, j'ai quelques fois été asser ivre pour aller lui parler, et j'en garde de bons souvenirs. Aurais-je pu le croire, moi, le faire rougir rien qu'en lui parlant? Il me sourit souvent quand il me voit maintenant, et c'est un vrai sourire, ça me fait du bien, ça me rend heureuse. C'est décidé, je passe à l'action, je me débrouille pour devoir faire un exposé avec lui et une amie, et je les invites chez moi, il ne se doutera de rien.

La veille, quelle tenue choisir? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, j'ai l'impression de me marier demain avec lui, étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le faire venir chez moi? Je ne dors pas de la nuit, ce sera le grand jour, mon grand jour, notre grand jour! Le temps se déforme, passant rapidement ou trop lentement, puis ça sonne à la porte, et je vais ouvrir, sourire aux lèvres. Déçue, ce n'est que mon amie, je la fait entrer, puis j'attend, légèrement boudeuse, guettant à la fenêtre. Je le vois arriver, mains dans les poches, regardant les numéros des maisons, par ici mon brun! Il sonne, et j'ai peur d'ouvrir, qu'il puisse entendre les battements de mon coeur. Il sonne une seconde fois, je me calme, je lui ouvre. Après une petite vanne, il me fait la bise, et je me sens toute chose. Non, je veux plus, bien plus! Je n'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour une simple bise de bonjour! Je leur indique l'emplacement de ma chambre, et je vais nous préparer du thé glacé. Je prend le broc et je vais les rejoindres. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, mon monde s'effondre, à l'image du broc se fracassant contre le sol et répendant son contenu, mon coeur se brise et je fond en larme, me précipitant vers la cuisine. Pourquoi, pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi l'a-t'il embrassé? J'entend un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un tombant, mais je m'en moque, je prend un couteau dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Tout ça pour rien, tout ce temps à attendre, peut-être trop? Alors que les larmes ne veulent plus s'arrêter, je m'apprêtes à me donner le coup final, quand mon geste est bloqué, suivis d'une gifle. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois, paniqué, essayant de m'enlever le couteau des mains. Je refuse, je veux mourir, la vie n'a plus de sens...Le cri de la traîtresse raisonne dans mes oreilles, je le regarde, son visage est surpris, et je baisse les yeux: la lame a choisis son ventre, pas le mien. Il tombe à genoux, je lâche le couteau, et je le prend et le serre contre moi alors qu'il tombe au sol, les mains sur son ventre. Je suis à genoux, mon front contre le sien, multipliant les excuses qui ne le soigneront pas. Il me regarde dans les yeux, souriant, et mes sanglots couvrent ses derniers murmures. Je m'agrippe à lui encore plus fort, pensant me réveiller, qu'en sortant de ce cauchemar, je devrais les acueillir pour de vrai, et que cette fois je le garderais avec moi tout le temps.

Et c'est elle, l'infâme, qui me donne le coup de grâce. En pleure, elle m'avoue qu'elle l'aimait bien, mais pas autant que moi. Que ce baiser, c'est elle qui l'avait donné, qu'il l'avait rejeté sur le coup. Qu'il lui avait dit que c'était moi qu'il aimait...et ce depuis toujours. J'équarquille mes yeux rougis de larme, et le regarde. J'imagine ce qu'il a toujours pensé: qu'il n'était pas asser bien pour moi, que j'étais belle, et lui pas asser...la douleur assaillant ma poitrine est intenable, je regarde mon amie, lui adresse un petit merci, puis je me tranche les veines. Cette douleur là n'est rien, car il est avec moi, et je vais le rejoindre. Mes yeux se ferment, et je suis heureuse, enfin, oui, enfin, je m'endors toute blottie contre mon petit brun...


End file.
